


but until the end, we'll be together

by dandelionie



Category: CLC (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Thailand, cute fluff, idk how to write, pls spare me, rainy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionie/pseuds/dandelionie
Summary: in which yuta and sorn go on a trip to sorn's homeland to relax and unwindcute moments and fluff ensue ✧
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn
Kudos: 2





	but until the end, we'll be together

short an: i am back from a 2 year long hiatus and i am here to give you the yutasorn content that you (might) want

also the _italicized_ words are spoken in thai ^_^ i'm not a native nor i have any prior knowledge to the language so please tell me if this is rude or inappropriate to your culture ty <33

[lowercase intended]

\---

"what is  _sawadeekap_?"

in the bustling street of a market, in the middle of an unknown land, in a country so foreign to him, yuta felt so small. all he knew about the place was that it was big and it was full of people speaking a language he doesn't know about. he felt overwhelmed, to say the least, when all he could do was tightly clutch the hands of his girlfriend.

"it's hello, in thai. we use it to greet other people."

the response was uttered rather amicably by his shorter companion, and also native to the lands of the area, sorn. oh, and she's also his girlfriend that she forgot to mention about. sorn was searching for a particular piece in the rack of clothes to gift her members when she returns. she was busy choosing between a blue blouse or a black top for yeeun when her bf interrupted the comfortable silence between us.

you see, both yuta and sorn, by some divine intervention miracle fate whatnot, had the same breaks after the end of their promotions. so, they decided, what better way to spend the break than by traveling to sorn's homeland to introduce yuta to her culture? three hours after the announcement of their shared breaks, the two went scouting for tickets and decided to plan the itinerary for their week long trip. all they had in mind was relaxation and bonding with each other. besides, it's a rare opportunity for them to see each other.

"baby, do you think this suits doie? he told me he wanted some colorful bracelets as a change in style," yuta asked sorn as they were shuffling down a busy sidewalk filled with dingy hole-in-the-wall restos and dim-lit stalls.

"uhmm, i think that's better," sorn answered while pointing at a stall filled with colorful beaded bracelets. "maybe he'll like those designs."

as they were traversing the vastness of the bangkok night market, they didn't notice that the sky became even darker and thick black clouds plagued the overcast night. the outpour of rain started pelting both their skins and soaked their clothes wet. the sudden influx made the couple rush to the nearest stall in hopes of salvaging the last warmth in their systems. 

while waiting for the rain to stop, yuta noticed his girlfriend shaking uncontrollably.

"you okay? you seem a little shaky." 

"ye-yeah, just the rain, it-it's really co-cold you know," sorn looked up to her boyfriend to see him rummaging around his waterproof rucksack.

yuta reached down to see if he brought something to warm his girlfriend up. camera? no. tumbler? i mean his stale coffee might be bland, but still hot. mhm what did he bring? aha! he fished out a crumpled shawl from his backpack and wrapped it around the shivering sorn.

"oh thank god, you're a lifesaver."

the two went on, talking about the stories they hand in their trip so far when a large gust of wind swept them off their feet. sorn felt chilly once again when the rain started pouring harder and the wind picked up, penetrating the thin material of the cloth she was wearing.

yuta, being the observant that he is, noticed how sorn was wincing uncontrollably. so, he went on and looked for another piece of clothing that might shield his girlfriend from the cold.

after about an hour (it was just five minutes but sorn's incessant blubbering about how she was dying kept him, it felt longer) of searching in his bag, to no such luck, there were no shawls not scarves left inside.

the boy was considering buying a garment from a few stalls away from where they were, but the continuous downpour discouraged him. what could he do to stop his girlfriend from passing out cold?

AHA!

a lightbulb popped into his head (or you know just think of yuta making a eureka face). 

"uhm nakamoto, what are you doing?" sorn was worriedly glancing at her boyfriend as he was inching closer, and closer, and closer to her.

"oh you know, just being the bestest boyfriend in the whole entire universe," yuta was now a few inches from sorn's face. his face was red and flushed, either from the cold or the proximity, we don't know. his eyes were focused on sorn, asking permission to carry on with what he wanted to do next.

sorn looked uneasy at first, but then breathed out a sigh and nodded. yuta's face lit up, and he slowly, slowly started to put his arms around the former's lithe body.

warmth spread around the two as they shared the body heat that was left for them to use. sorn's trembling figure started to ease as yuta pressed his body closer. her hands were clasped in his to prevent the heat from escaping through the (inexistent) gaps between them. it was a rare sight for them; she couldn't believe that they were cuddling, in the middle of a market, under a random stall in a storm- 

THE STALL!

sorn whipped around to see the two vendors cooing at them and gushing over how close they were. yuta followed the direction in which sorn turned to. he, too, was also shocked at the faces of the two individuals in front of them.

" _oh no! we're really, really sorry. we forgot that we were under your roof and we're sorry if this is public indecency, but please we're reall _ _-_ "

" _dear, it's okay, " the older of the two vendors started. " we're actually enjoying the sight. two young lovers in a rainy bangkok night, how romantic._ "

" _p_ _lus, i heard you were talking about buying bracelets a while ago. of course, this good needs to be repaid so we want you to take a look at our goodies and buy some for your friends _ ," the younger vendor added to which sorn obliged.

yuta, as the foreigner in the group, was confused as hell when sorn rapidly picked up multiple bracelets and charms, and handed them back to the awaiting vendors. he sheepishly poked her side to ask what was going on, when she looked back at him and smiled.

"it's business, baby. an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

and so the thai girl continued her merry ways, picking out various trinkets to take back to korea, leaving her dumbfounded boyfriend alone to calculate their travel expenses and their remaining budget for the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> an: hello welcome to the end of this work !! tysm for reading this and uhm it's okay to point out grammar mistakes and whatnot since this is a rough draft (teehee) but !! i lov lov u so much whoever u are for reading my work and again thankies ✧


End file.
